CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND THE RED HAIRED THIEF!
by NightDarkJester
Summary: What if Daisuke had a childhood friend. What happens when he sees her again but something's different about. Read to find out. sorry I suck at Sum and spellingundecied pairings


CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND THE RED HAIRED THIEF!

By DarkJester

AN) HOPE A LIKE IT!

Chapter 1 - Prologe and Meeting

PROLOGE!

A 5 year old girl with short black hair in tiny pigtails sat under a tree with her head barried in her knees crying. She wore a black sun dress and black flip-flops.

"Are you ok?" Asked a Little boy about the same age as her with flaming hair and eyes.

She picked up her head and looked at him with neon green eyes with cat slits in them. Her vision was half blurred with tears.

"N-No one will play with me c-cause they think I look scary." She said sniffling.

"Really? I don't think you look scary but I'll play with you." The red head said with a smile.

"Really." She asked whiping her eyes with a small smile.

"Yup." He grabed her hand and helped her up. "My name is Daisuke Niwa. What's yours?" he continued.

"Shana, shana Marubari." The girl said with a smile.

9 YEARS LATER

The sound of a school bell rang as students piled out of school chattering happily. A small group consiting on 4 people. Two girls -twins to be exact - and two boys. One of the twins had red long hair and was waving back to the students who where passing by them. The other twin had shorter red hair and gave her friends small waves. Both twins had honey brown eyes but just by looking at them you can tell they where two totally different people. One of the boys had blue hair with matching blue eyes with glasses over them, he just stayed quiet. The last boy had flaming red hair with also matching eyes he just looked around smiling at people who said bye.

-Dark and Daisuke's mind chat-

-Hey? Who's that girl from your memory Daisuke?-

Snooping around in my memories again Dark? ... Wait which girl?

-The little girl with thous Beautiful Eyes-

Rolls his eyes You mean her. She's Shana. She moved away though after like 4 mouths after we meet.

-Childhood friends. Wow. Wonder what she looks like today if she was THAT cute when she was younger -smirks-

Again rolls eyes I'm not sure, but chances of seeing her again are like a milion to one

End mind chat

"Daisuke-chan?" Called a female voice from the school gates.

The group looked forward to see a 14 to 15 year old girl with long black hair that fell to the back of her knees with long bangs hanging over her sungalsses covered eyes. She had on a black tank top with red wings imprinted on the back and the words "Angels don't have to play nice." printed on the front in red. She wore black low rise cargo pants with black skater shoes.

"Huh?" The red head confused.

"IT IS YOU! DAI-CHAN!" The odd girl yelled out while suddenly appearing infront of the red head and capturing him in a hug. To her suprise she was almost a head taller then Him.

The red head blushed being that his face was being squished against her breast. Thou he was complainging about it Dark seems to being enjoying it.

-DARK AND DAISUKE'S MIND CHAT-

-HOLY CRAP! WHOEVER THIS LADY IS HAS A NICE REACK!-

DARK SHUT UP! The Daisuke blushed more being that he kinda agreed with Dark.

END MIND CHAT

"Ummmmmmm. W-Who are you?" Daisuke asked to the strang girl.

"WHAT! YOU JERK YOU DON'T REMEBER ME!" The stranger girl yelled.

Daisuke shook his head. The girl sighed and mumbled a bunch of curses. She took of her glasses to show neon green eyes with cat slits.

"Now do you reme-" she ws cut off when she was pulled into a hug this time by the boy as he yelled "SHANA!"

"Crushing...lossing air...everyth-ing going...black..." She struggled out as she was crushed.

"ITS SOO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! ITS BEEN A LONG TIME!" Daisuke said as while tighting the hug causing a poping sound.

"Yeah, that poping sound, THAT WOULD BE MY BACK!" she complained.

"Oh sorry." Daisuke said while putting her down.

"No problem." she said with a nervous smile as she rubed her back. She looked behind Daisuke at the group with a small smile and wave.

"Hey Daisuke ain't ya going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked point to them.

"Oh right!. This is Shana, Murbari. Shana meet my friends. Satoshi Hiwatari." He pointed to the man with blue hair. "Riku Harada." He pointed to the short haired Teen, "And Risa Harada." he ended with the long haired teen.

"Nice to meet you, Are thous your real eyes!." Risa Asked as she looked at Shana's eyes with little sparkles.

Shana noded while laughing nervously seeing the expression on the Risa's face. She looked down at her watch hearing a beep and slaped the side of her cheek with a panice look.

"CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! Sorry I have to cut the introduction sort Dai-chan but come over to my house so we can catch up. You can bring your friends." Shana said while scribling something down her address on his hand with a black ink pen. "LATERS!" she gave the group one last look, speacily Satoshi and Daisuke and took off running.

"LATER SHANA!" Daisuke yelled back while looking at his hand.

"Sooo Daisuke...Tell us about Shana." Said two voices.

Daisuke looked back to see all three of his friends quiet close to him with curious looks plastered on their faces.

"Yes, Share. I am quiet intrested in hearing this story." Satoshi asked. Normaly he would mind his own thoughts but something about her sparked his curiosty.

"Uh-ummm Heh its a long story." Daisuke said while holding his hands up.

"Don't worry. We got time to spare." All three of them said.

------------------------------end of Chapter one-------------------------

AN) Tell me if ya liked it.


End file.
